Stellar
center|650px Stellar * Nombre: Stellar (스텔라) **'¿Por qué Stellar?:' Stellar viene de "Estela" porque quieren dejar su rastro en el mundo. *'Miembros:' 4 chicas. **'Núm. de ex-integrantes:' 2 chicas. *'Debut:' 25 de Agosto del 2011. *'Orígen: '''Corea del Sur. *'Nombre fanclub oficial: Twinkle.' **'¿Por qué ?:' Porque para ellas sus fans son el brillo que las ilumina. *'Color oficial: '- *'Agencia:' The Entertainment Pascal Carrera 'Pre-Debut' Eric (Shinhwa) creo su propia agencia "Top Class Entertainment para producir nuevos talentos y el primero un grupo femenino de cuatro miembros entrenadas todas por el mismo, se anuncio que Eric trabajaria en todo el material del grupo y pondria toda su larga experiencia para este nuevo grupo. '2011: Debut con su primer sencillo 'Rocket Girl' Top Class Entertainment revelo los planes de hacer debutar su primer grupo femenino producido por Eric (Shinhwa), el grupo está formado por Kim Ga Young, Lee Seul, Jun Yool, y Joa; todas ellas fueron entrenadas por el mismo Eric. Las chicas debutaron con un disco producido por el compositor Kim Do Hyun de “10 Minutes” de Hyori, con Eric como director y compositor del álbum y participando en el rap de su pista debut "Rocket Girl", además de aparecer en el video musical. El grupo debutó el 23 de Agosto con el lanzamiento del single en todos los portales de música y su MV lleno de energía, mostrando un concepto alegre y adorable. El grupo llamo la atención nada más de debutar, colocándose número 1 en los portales de búsqueda. '''2012: Segundo sencillo 'U.F.O.' y nuevas miembros Stellar reveló que regresaría en febrero con una nueva canción y dos nueva miembros, ya que Joa y Lee Seul abandonaron el grupo para formas su propio dúo de baladas: Honey Dew. Top Class entertainment reveló el 26 de enero los perfiles de las nuevas miembros, Hyo Eun y Min Hee, para reemplazar la salida de Joa y Lee Seul. Sus perfiles y fotos fueron liberadas para preparar a los fans para su inminente regreso. Un representante del grupo reveló que las dos nuevas miembros poseen grandes habilidades en el baile y canto dando mucha más fuerza al grupo. Stellar reveló el video musical para su nueva canción “U.F.O” el 10 de febrero con la participación de Jun Jin (Shinhwa), rápidamente se colocaron número 1 en los portales de búsqueda y se colocó en el top 50 de varias listas. '2013: Tercer sencillo 'Study El 5 de julio, el grupo confirmó su regreso a través de una imagen teaser grupal para su tercer sencillo digital "Study", que está producida por Sweet Tune, quién también compuso la canción de Infinite “Be Mine” y “Chaser”, también las canciones de Kara, “Jumping” y “Lupin”. La coreografía está producida por Yama & HotChicks, los cuales trabajaron con Kara en “Mister”, famoso por su danza del trasero, y con Girl’s Day en “Expectation” con la danza del tirante. El vídeo musical está dirigido por Joo Hee Sun, quien también trabajó con SISTAR en “Give It To Me” y con Kara en “Pandora”. Stellar regresó el 11 de julio, lanzando el video musical de "Study" y la canción a través de todos los portales musicales. Tuvieron su primera presentación en “M!Countdown” el mismo día. El sencillo es una canción retro pop con una melodía pegadiza y una letra burbujeante que enamorará a todos los oyentes. '2014: Primer mini álbum 'Marionette' El 10 de febrero, Top Class Entertainment anunció el regreso del grupo a través de imágenes teaser de cada integrante usando reveladores outfits y distintas poses: en una cama, leyendo un libro, maquillándose, etc. La portada de su primer mini álbum, revela un cambio de 180° para este regreso con una imagen sexy y femenina. El 12 de febrebro, el grupo reveló el video musical para su canción principal "Marionette". El vídeo musical contiene una provocadora coreografía, así como también reveladores vestuarios. Su regreso fue fuertemente criticado por las imágenes con demasiado contenido sexual, así como la coreografía del video, donde acarician ciertas partes del cuerpo. A pesar de las críticas, llegaron a entrar en el top 10 de varias listas musicales como Genie, Bugs, Olleh, Naver, Sori Bada y se colocaron #1 en todos los portales de búsqueda. Stellar tuvo su primera presentación de regreso en “M!Countdown” el 13 de febrero, pero con cambios en el vestuario y en la coreografía por su alto contenido sexual. Tambien su video musical fue prohibido en todas las cadenas de televisión (SBS, MBC, etc.) por su calificación de +19. '''Regreso con cuarto sencillo 'MASK' Stellar reveló que tendrían su segundo regreso con su cuarto sencillo digital "MASK" por medio de un video teaser. El grupo seguirá en la misma línea que su último lanzamiento "Marionette" con una imagen sexy y una coreografía sugerente. La canción tiene como productor a Sweet Tune, quien ha trabajado con artistas como Nine Muses y Rainbow. Fue escrita por G-High y Lee Joo Hyung, mostrando perfectamente la fuerte imagen sensual del grupo. Stellar reveló el video musical y el sencillo en todas las plataformas musicales el 21 de agosto y rápidamente se colocaron de nuevo #1 en todos los portales de búsqueda. Se colocó en el top 50 de varias listas musicales como Genie, Bugs, Olleh, Naver, melon y Sori Bada. Su primera presentación de regreso la tuvieron el mismo día del lanzamiento a través de M! Countdown. '2015: Quinto sencillo 'FOOL El 8 de Marzo el grupo reveló una imagen teaser grupal anunciando su regreso con su quinto sencillo "Fool", que muestra un concepto maduro y sexy. Al día siguiente, se dio a conocer el primer video teaser para mostrar un poco lo que será su concepto musical. En el video, las integrantes Ga Young, Jun Yool, Min Hee y Hyo van en contraste con el primer teaser revelado, ya que vemos una historia triste y a las chicas vestidas con outfits en blanco esperando contar un historia con sus micrófonos. El 11 de marzo, el grupo lanzó el video musical de "Fool" y la canción en todas las plataformas musicales. En el video se muestra un concepto adorable y sexy, pero no al mismo nivel que sus anteriores lanzamientos. De nuevo, después del lanzamiento volvieron a ser #1 en los portales de búsqueda y colocándose en el top 50 de varias listas musicales: Genie, Bugs, Olleh; además, el grupo recibió buenas críticas de los internautas por su fuisonar su lado sexy y tierno. '''Regreso con sexto sencillo 'Vibrato'' El 9 de julio, Stellar subió una muy reveladora imagen de portada para su álbum de su nuevo sencillo “Vibrato” en sus cuentas oficiales en sus redes sociales, mostrando un regreso a su concepto sensual. En la foto, las miembros lucen unos ajustados vestidos rojos cortos por aberturas a los costados que dejan a descubierto sus piernas y caderas. Lo que más llama la atención es la lencería negra que se puede ver de sus vestimentas. Stellar reveló el video musical de "Vibrato" el 20 de julio, mostrando de nuevo una coregrafía provocativa e imágenes y simbolismos a las partes femeninas de la mujer, por lo que su video nuevamente fue calificado para +19. La canción se colocó rápidamente en el top ten de varias listas musicales: Genie, Bugs, Olleh y fueron #1 en los portales de búsqueda. Tuvieron su primera presentación de regreso con "Vibrato" el 21 de julio en “The Show” de SBS. '2016: Segundo mini álbum 'Sting El día 8 de enero, revelaron a través de sus cuentas oficiales la imagen teaser de su nuevo mini álbum, que tendrá por single la canción 찔려 ("Sting"). El productor de éste es Monotree, el director del vídeo Digipedi y los coreógrafos Yama & Hotchicks. El grupo fue revelando varias imágenes teaser abriendo de nuevo un debate sobre el concepto polémico de Lolita adoptado por STELLAR. Algunos encontraron las fotos fuera de lugar y expresaron sus sentimientos mixtos sobre las sesiones fotográficas con temas de Lolita, haciendo referencia a los de IU y Sulli, pero otros consideran el concepto sexy y apropiado para la imagen de STELLAR. La canción principal “Sting”, es sobre el fin de un amor – la inutilidad de un hombre de decir adiós definitivamente y sobre la frustración de una mujer ante la situación. El video musical para la canción fue dirigido por digipedi, creando visuales que se enfocan en la palabra “sting” o “picadura” en español. Stellar lanzará su segundo mini álbum el 18 de enero, con su canción principal "Sting" y su respectivo video musical. STELLAR iniciará las promociones en TV a partir del 21 de enero en “M! Countdown”. '''Regreso con septimo sencillo 'Cry'' El 19 de mayo se revelo que el grupo se estába preparando para el lanzamiento de un nuevo álbum para el mes de julio. Se espera que el grupo se una a la fiebre de los regresos de verano para competir directamente con GFRIEND, SISTAR y otros grupos más. El 18 de Julio se revelo que el grupo regresaria con un nuevo single titulado "Cry". El 10 de Julio la empresa reveló las images teaser de cada integrante. El 8 de julio se revelo que el grupo de chicas, Stellar, estuvo involucrado en un accidente automovilístico durante el rodaje de su último videoclip. Según una fuente, el accidente habría tenido lugar alrededor de las 11 a.m. del 8 de julio en Gapyeong, provincia de Gyeonggi. La integrante Min Hee conducía un Jeep Wrangler Rubicon cuando ella, sin saberlo, golpeó una estructura no identificada en el camino. El coche fue retirado por la grúa, y las integrantes fueron enviadas al hospital para recibir tratamiento. Su agencia afirma que no hubo lesiones importantes, y están esperanzados con que este accidente no afectará a las futuras promociones de Stellar negativamente. Integrantes Las miembros son: Min Hee, Jun Yool, Ga Young, Hyo Eun *Ga Young (Líder, Vocalista, Bailarina Y Rapera Secundaria). *Min Hee (Vocalista, Bailarina Y Rapera Ocasional). *Hyo Eun (Vocalista y Bailarina). *Jun Yool (Rapera Principal, Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae). Ex Integrantes *Lee Seul *JoA Discografía 'Mini Album' 'Digital Single' Tema para Dramas * Get Ready (Athena OST), (single) 4 de Enero de 2011 Programas de tv * National Idol Singing Contest (solo Gayoung) (09/02/16) * Slimmy Lunch Box 2.(solo Jeonyul ) * Human documentary people is good- MBC (21/08/15) * Star Beauty show (11/05/14) * Chatter Box (01/04/14) * Pops in Seoul (18/03/14) * EunHee Counseling (23/12/13) Conciertos *'Stellar Concert 2016' **22 Abril - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Yes24 Muv Hall Conciertos participados * Dongdaemun Migliore (01/02/16) * Festival 2015 FIFA Online third asian cup(13/11/15) * Namak New Town Festival (31/10/15) * Mayfield Hotel School Festival(23/10/15) * Incheon Kpop Concert(17/10/15) * Festival de Han Shrimp (16/10/15) * Festival Show me the K.Os.(04/10/15) * Festival Smile Run(13/09/15) * Asan Beer Festival(23/08/15) * Ansan Festival (24/09/15) * Asia Youth K-pop Festival (17/10/15) * Asia Music Network (21/09/15) * Cheonan Grape Festival (13/09/15) * Kyungnam University Festival (19/09/15) * Wonju Dancing Carnival (17/09/15) * Hope Sharing Concert (19/09/15) * Hwaseong Marine Festival (02/08/15) * Asan Beer Festival Concert (23/08/15) * Aloha Concert Season (09/08/15) * "The Show Summer K Pop Festival (04/08/15) * Near Angle Concert (22/05/15) * the Halftime Performance of BFC Opening Game (2014) * Green Ribbon Hope Concert (20/09/14) * Blue One K-Pop Festival (30/07/14) * SGC Super Live in Seoul (2014) * 대구 계명대 성서캠퍼스 (2014) * Chung Nan University (2014) * 광진 청소년 페스티벌 직캠 (2014) * 경기영어마을 파주캠프(2014) * 혜천대학교 (2014) * K Force Special Show (2015) Programas de radio * SBS Radio Love FM (11/02/16) * SBS Radio powerFM 'Old School de Kim Chang Ryu (03/02/16)) * (KBS) Kiss The Radio 14/08/15) * Sound K (16/03/15) * K-poppin (09/11/14) * Sound K (03/10/14) * Super k-pop (24/02/14) Curiosidades *En su debut, el grupo estaba formado por Lee Seul y JoA, ambas miembros del grupo Honey Dew (debutaron en julio del 2010, son un dúo), la actriz Kim Ga Young y la novata Jun Yool. *Después de su debut, Lee Seul y JoA abandonaron el grupo; fueron reemplazadas por Hyo Eun y Min Hee. Tiempo después, se informó que Lee Seul y JoA seguirían siendo Honey Dew. *Recibieron fuertes críticas con el concepto de "Marionette", la cual fue clasificada +19 y se tuvo que cambiar la coreografía y la vestimenta. *Cuando "Marionnete" fue lanzado, Stellar fue criticado y acusado de usar tácticas de marketing sensuales y sugerentes. *La intención de "Marionette" no era ser sexy, sino mostrar una imagen madura. *A pesar de las fuertes críticas por "Marionette", se colocaron en el top ten de varias listas musicales. *Jay Park dijo que son el grupo femenino más aclamado por el ejército. * Le preguntaron a las chicas: "¿Por qué han regresado con un concepto sexy?", a lo cual ellas respondieron honestamente: "Lo hicimos para que nos contraten, ya que en otros singles como 'Mask' o 'Fool', no nos entraban llamadas; sólo así podíamos tener más eventos" . * Cuando fue lanzado "Vibrato" la agencia de Stellar explicó porqué las canciones y el video no fueron publicados a mediodía, como otros grupos: "El video musical 'Vibrato' puede ser como una provocación y algo inadecuado para menores de edad". El distribuidor CJ E&M ha solicitado una restricción de edad en el video. *Con su cancion "Vibrato" llegaron a ser nominadas en SBS The Show, quedando en el tercer lugar. *Stellar comentó en una entrevista que "Vibrato" originalmente iba a ser presentado con tangas, ése era el plan de la compañía, pero las chicas dijeron: "Estábamos totalmente en contra, sabemos que es imposible bailar con ello. Era un rotundo NO para nosotras". También añadieron: "Les comentamos que era imposible porque las tangas podían subir mientras bailábamos. Si ellos ignoraban nuestra opinión y nos forzaban a usarlas, estábamos listas para empacar todo e irnos a casa. Lo bueno es que llegamos a un acuerdo de bailar con más ropa". *Con su canción "Sting" 'llegaron al 4to lugar en MCountdown!. *A través de la aplicación Vapp, ellas contaron brevemente la historia detras de cada uno de sus sencillos y sus mini-álbums, revelando que sus primeros 3 sencillos "Rocket Girl", "U.F.O" y "Study" les generaron muchas deudas y durante un tiempo el CEO tuvo que rentar un estudio para que ellas pudieran practicar, no tenían manager ni coreografó y con el poco dinero que el CEO les podía dar ellas debían comer comidas baratas y pagar el transporte. Luego de varios meses, ellas decidieron cambiarse a un concepto sexy y lanzar su primer mini-álbum '"Marionette" 'como su última esperanza de que todo mejorara. Gracias a '"Marionette" 'su situación económica tanto para ellas y su CEO mejoró considerablemente ya que tuvieron una buena ganancia de dinero y salvaron a la compañía y al grupo. Pero lamentablemente luego del lanzamiento de '"Fool" y "MASK" 'volvieron a tener deudas y a tratar de ahorrar dinero, y nuevamente ellas volvieron a optar por otro concepto sexy y lanzar su canción '"Vibrato", que sería rodeada de algunas controversias, pero les daría algunas alegrías como ser nominadas para un primer lugar, llegar a puestos altos en listas musicales y llamar la atención de muchas personas. Video. *Las integrantes de Stellar estuvieron involucradas en un accidente automovilístico mientras grababan nuevo MV. Min Hee conducía un Jeep cuando ella, sin saberlo, golpeó una estructura no identificada en el camino. El coche fue retirado por la grúa, y las integrantes fueron enviadas al hospital para recibir tratamiento. Su agencia afirma que no hubo lesiones importantes. Enlaces *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Facebook ' Twitter' *Twitter Ga Young *Twitter Min Hee *Twitter Hyo Eun *Twitter Jun Yool Instagram * Stellar_Jun Yool/ * Stellar Ga Young/ * Stellar_Hyo Eun_/ * Stellar_Min Hee_/ Galería 20110817 stellar 3.jpg 20110817 stellar 1.jpg 20110516_stellar_eric_1.jpg Aw8cn.jpg 403050_237064299710345_11.jpg 단체_2-600x400.jpg Stellar 1372995876 af org.jpg 1044897 10152992520660008 420492097 n.jpg v Videografía STELLAR-Rocket Girl(Feat.ERIC) M.V|Rocket Girl (Feat. ERIC) STELLAR-U.F.O Music Video|U.F.O Stellar - Study|Study Stellar - Marionette|Marionette Stellar - Mask|Mask Stellar - Fool|Fool Stellar - Vibrato|Vibrato Stellar - Vibrato (Dance Ver)|Vibrato (Dance Ver.) Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGirlband Categoría:KDebut2011